1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a starter motor for taking off the power to the outside thereof, wherein the starter motor can be used as a power source other than the engine start.
2. Related Art Statement
A starter motor for carrying out the engine start has heretofore been provided for the specialized functional purpose. Accordingly, the starter motor has been useless when it is not engaged in the engine start, because it is otherwise not in operation.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-6065 or Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 56-165988 for example power is taken off from a transmission of the starter. However, according to these inventions, an output shaft and a motor shaft are not coaxial with each other and the provision of the two shafts is necessary. Thus the starter motor as a whole is inevitably large-sized, and moreover, such a construction must be adopted that the engine start is carried out at one side of the output shaft and the power is taken off to the outside at the other side of the output shaft, thereby presenting such a disadvantage that assembling properties are deteriorated to a considerable extent.
Furthermore, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-86868, it is known to provide a starter motor wherein the output shaft is coaxial with the motor shaft. In this case, such a special motor construction is necessitated that the output shaft is rotatably penetrated through the motor shaft, a arrangement that is not practical.